Kidnapped by a Dark Lord
by Pink Flamingos Are Tacky
Summary: A SM/HP Crossover and alternate reality fic. Serena and the senshi are at Hogwarts in their 6th year, Serena and Harry are related, and Harry and Hermione are captured by Voldemort, and then Serena mysteriously disappears... *Complete!*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and JK Rowling, so don't sue me, okay?  
  
This is an alternate reality fic and Harry Potter crossover. I have used the English dub names for this. Serena is sixteen years old and lives on the Moon Kingdom. Ikuko is really Queen Serenity and never lost her husband (Kenji). The Moon Kingdom was never really destroyed, either. Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Hotaru, Michelle, Amara, and Trista are all princesses of their respective planets and live there.  
  
Lily was Kenji's sister, so when Voldemort came along and killed the Potters, Harry went to live with Ikuko, Kenji, Serena, and Sammy on the moon. So now, Harry, Sammy, and Serena are siblings.  
  
Serena went to Hogwarts with Harry and got sorted into Gryffindor, along with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She has been engaged to Darien for a year now, and plans for them to get married when she graduates…  
  
Now, onto the story.  
  
"Serena! Come on, you're going to miss the train!" yelled Harry. Serena gathered up her trunk and dragged it to the baggage car, where someone grabbed it and tossed it on.  
  
"Come on, Luna," Serena said to her cat. She bent down and picked her up, then rushed to the waiting Gryffindor car. She climbed on and joined Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Sammy and Lavender in their car. The train began to move and Sammy and Serena turned around to wave to Kenji and Ikuko before they disapparated.  
  
The train ride was uneventful, except for when Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle decided to pay a little visit.  
  
"So, Serena," said Malfoy, approaching the blonde. "Did you finally figure out what you're missing and decide to go out with me?"  
  
"Bug off, Malfoy," said Ron, whipping out his wand.  
  
"Touchy, are we, Weasley? I don't see you going out with her, so that must mean she's fair game."  
  
Serena took her hand out of her pocket and took the opportunity to wave it in Malfoy's face, proudly displaying the fact that she was already engaged.  
  
"Let's beat it," muttered Malfoy to Crabbe and Goyle. The three of them then took off.  
  
"Nice going, Serena," said Hermione.  
  
"Thanks. Although, he is kind of cute…" said Serena, grinning.  
  
Harry came over and sat down next to her. "As long as you're my sister, you're not going out with slime like Malfoy. You could do so much better than him."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. "Like me!"  
  
"But he's taken!" said Lavender, scooting closer to Ron.  
  
"Oh yeah…that."  
  
Lavender playfully slapped him. "Watch it," she said.  
  
The rest of the trip was uneventful, and pretty much everyone just slept.  
  
When they reached Hogwarts, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and Serena all got into a carriage and rode up to Hogwarts. They watched as Peeves dropped a water balloon on Professor McGonagall's head, shot arrows at the first-years, and throw mashed potatoes at the Bloody Baron. They went into the Great Hall and watched the sorting.  
  
They gained thirteen new Gryffindors, and then they ate.  
  
"Yum!" said Harry, eagerly digging into his food.  
  
"When was the last time you ate?" asked Ron.  
  
"This morning, so I'm really hungry."  
  
"That figures," said Hermione, and she, Ginny, and Serena began a conversation about the cutest boy in their year.  
  
At the end of dinner, Darien came over to find Serena.  
  
"Come on," he said. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Serena got up and followed him out the door into the entryway.  
  
"Serena," he said. "You know that I'd never do anything to hurt you, but I think that we should break the engagement."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think we should break the engagement."  
  
"But when you said that you would always love me, that was a lie? Chibiusa was a lie?" she shrieked.  
  
"No," he said, turning red. "Think about it, pumpkin, we really don't mix. I mean, you're sixteen, and not really a serious student, and I'm seventeen, almost eighteen. I'm graduating this year. What am I supposed to do for a year until you graduate?"  
  
"I don't know," she said, chewing her nails.  
  
"Exactly. I want to work for the Ministry, and meet someone who shares the same interests as me, and is my age, or older."  
  
"That's fine, Darien," said Serena, refusing to look at him. She twisted the ring, one last time and then took it off her finger. Then she threw it, as hard as she could, hitting Peeves in the back of the head. She saw him whirl around and she ran as fast as she could back into the Great Hall, leaving Darien to deal with Peeves.  
  
She wiped her tear-stained face, and sat down again next to Hermione.  
  
"What happened?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Nothing," she said, loud enough for Ginny and Ron to hear so that they would go back to their conversation. She tapped Hermione's wrist and pointed to her empty finger.  
  
"No," gasped Hermione.  
  
Serena shook her head silently. "Yeah."  
  
"That's awful. Did he meet someone else?"  
  
"I don't know, but I threw the ring and it hit Peeves. Last I saw, Peeves looked ready to kill."  
  
"The jerk deserves it," said Hermione with an evil grin.  
  
"Are we patrolling tonight?" asked Serena, meaning her Prefect duties.  
  
"Yeah. We've got first shift, 9:00 to midnight."  
  
"That's good, better than last year. 3:00 AM to breakfast."  
  
"Yeah. Did you see your schedule?"  
  
"Yeah. I've got Snape first, then Lupin, then McGonagall, then lunch, then Vector, then Hagrid."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"I think that Harry and Ron's only difference is Divination."  
  
"Yeah. Glad we gave that up."  
  
"I agree."  
  
Dumbledore stood up and signaled for silence. He said, "Welcome back for another year at Hogwarts. For the first time ever, we have had a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher last more than one year. Welcome back, Professor Lupin." Dumbledore shook his hand. "The rules have not changed much this year, except there will be more dances this year. The first upcoming one will be on Halloween, in place of the Halloween Feast. If you choose not to go, you may stay in your common room and have dinner with your heads of houses. Other rules that come up will be announced."  
  
Everyone stood up to go.  
  
"Oh, and will the Gryffindor Quidditch team please report to the Head Table?" called Dumbledore.  
  
"That's us," said Ron to Harry and Serena.  
  
The three made their way to the table. This years Quidditch team consisted of Harry Potter as the seeker, Ron Weasley as the Keeper, Seamus Finnagan, and Dean Thomas as the Beaters, and Serena Tsukino, Lita Kino, and Amara Tenou as the Chasers.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you were able to fill the positions for the Quidditch team, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Since you are new to this, when do you want to schedule your first practice?"  
  
"How about next Tuesday? Is that okay?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah," the team said in unison.  
  
"I'll have to try out my new broom before next week," said Serena.  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Lita, before the team turned and headed their separate ways.  
  
Serena met up with Hermione and they both went up to their dorm.  
  
"So what did Dumbledore want?" asked Hermione.  
  
"To talk about when we're starting Quidditch. We've got almost a completely new team this year, so we'll need more practices."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Serena flopped down on her bed and stared at the canopy covering above her.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Darien. I just can't believe that he just broke the engagement like that."  
  
"Men are like that, sometimes."  
  
"Has Viktor ever made you really mad before?"  
  
"Yeah, when all he does is talk about Quidditch and the cute girls at his school. It makes me think that I don't count, but then he finds a way to make it up to me. I guess that all the guys at Durmstrang make fun of him for having a girlfriend from Hogwarts."  
  
"That stinks."  
  
"Tell me about it," said Hermione, sitting down on the floor and unpacking her trunk. "Which drawer?" she asked.  
  
"Top. It's my year."  
  
"Okay. Lavender had it last year, so she can have bottom."  
  
"Works for me."  
  
Serena collapsed into the pillows and fell asleep.  
  
When Lavender came in an hour later, she found both girls asleep on their beds, snoring lightly.  
  
"Not a bad idea," she mumbled to herself and changed into her pajamas and fell asleep.  
  
Serena awoke to the sun streaming through the window. "7:15?" she shrieked, waking the other two girls up.  
  
"Huh?" muttered Hermione sleepily.  
  
"It's 7:15!" yelled Serena, racing for the bathroom.  
  
She quickly showered while Hermione woke up Lavender. Then she put on the Hogwarts skirt and blouse and slipped her black robes over that. She opened her trunk and pulled out her canvas bag with the crescent moon and bunny embroidered on it and crammed her wand, potions ingredients, and various books into it before rushing out the door.  
  
She met up with Harry and Ron and grabbed a piece of toast before rushing off with them towards the dungeons.  
  
They entered Snape's classroom right before the bell rang and Hermione followed. Hermione and Serena took a seat near the back and Ron and Harry sat next to them.  
  
"Potter, Tsukino, have a seat up here, instead," he said, his eyes gleaming evilly.  
  
Harry and Serena took up a seat right in front of Snape's desk.  
  
"Probably so that he can torture us," muttered Harry.  
  
"What was that, Mr. Potter?" asked Snape.  
  
"Nothing, Professor."  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for talking about the teacher and detention for you, Potter."  
  
"But-" Harry started to protest, but Serena clapped a hand over his mouth and gave him a look.  
  
"Now then. We will be preparing a polyjuice potion today. Dumbledore has asked me to educate you on these. Who can tell me what you need to prepare this?" he asked silkily.  
  
For a change, Hermione's hand did not shoot into the air, but Snape called on her anyways.  
  
"Miss Granger, tell us one of the ingredients."  
  
"Um…Boomslang skin?" she guessed, knowing full well what the answer was.  
  
"Interesting answer, but yes," he said, his eyes gleaming. "Anything else?"  
  
"How about you, Mr. Potter?"  
  
He looked at Serena. "I don't know," he said finally.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for lying."  
  
"I'm not!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Double Detention!" yelled Snape. "And sit down Potter, or else it will be fifty points from Gryffindor."  
  
Harry reluctantly sat down and shot a look at Ron behind him.  
  
Serena felt the anger welling up inside of her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled up her bag and rummaged around until she found what she was looking for, her locket. Snape saw her and took the opportunity to come over.  
  
"Transform, Princess, and you'll be joining your brother for detention tonight."  
  
She held her brooch even tighter.  
  
"Oh, and did I mention that you'd be suspended?" asked Snape, icily.  
  
She reluctantly slipped the brooch back into her bag.  
  
"I thought as much."  
  
Serena returned to her work, fuming. 'I can't believe him. He thinks that he can get away with anything!' she thought angrily.  
  
"I know what you're thinking," said Harry.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, and he can get away with anything."  
  
"I know."  
  
Snape walked over. "Miss Tsukino, read what you've written."  
  
Serena stood up, holding the piece of blank parchment. "A Polyjuice Potion can turn a human being into another human being for an hour. All you need is boomslang skin, the horn of a unicorn, some other stuff, and part of the other person, like a hair. It is not to be used for animal transformations."  
  
"Good. Five points from Gryffindor."  
  
"Professor! That's not fair!" Hermione stood up and protested. Her protest hung in the air until the bell rang, signaling the end of class.  
  
"Potter, Granger, stay after to arrange your double detention."  
  
Serena shot Hermione a sad smile as she exited the classroom, "Sorry," she whispered. Hermione sighed and continued up towards Snape's desk.  
  
"You two will be joining me tonight. I have some…erm… friends coming over. You will be assisting in serving them and making sure they are kept well fed and happy. Understand? Any screw-ups and I will be personally dropping your grades to F's, got it?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," said Harry.  
  
"And you, Granger?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. You can leave. I will meet the two of you in the entrance hall tonight after dinner."  
  
Harry and Hermione turned around and left the dungeons. They met up with Ron and Serena at the Grand Staircase.  
  
"So?" asked Ron. "What happened?"  
  
"Snape gave us detention."  
  
"We know that, I mean what do you have to do tonight?"  
  
"We have to play host and hostess to his little friends tonight," said Hermione sulkily.  
  
"How much do you bet on Malfoy's being there?" asked Serena.  
  
"My Gringotts vault," said Harry.  
  
"Mine too," added Hermione.  
  
"Whatever money's in my trunk," said Serena and Ron in unison.  
  
The four teenagers laughed and continued on to Lupin's class.  
  
Author's Notes, in case you're confused  
  
No, the students of Hogwarts do not know that Serena is the Princess. Only the teachers and the students that Serena chose to tell know. The students who know include: Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, so far. Enjoy the next chapter!! 


	2. Snape's Private Party

Chapter Two: Snape's Private Party  
  
After dinner, Harry and Hermione silently followed Snape down into the dungeons and into his private quarters.  
  
"Miss Granger, you will be pouring tea and preparing the food, magically, of course. Mr. Potter, you will be serving it. I expect both of you to keep your thoughts to yourself, is that clear?"  
  
"Yeah," muttered Harry.  
  
"Yes Professor," said Hermione, trying to be polite.  
  
"You can start on that food now, Miss Granger," said Snape.  
  
"Yes, sir." She walked into Snape's kitchen and they could hear pots and pans clanging together as she pulled them out. She muttered a spell and the oven started. She quickly put together some dough from scratch and put the bread in the oven, and started on making pancakes, the muggle way. She also started some water for tea.  
  
Harry came in and pulled out a silver tray. He heard a knock on Snape's door, and then heard male voices.  
  
"Ah, Macnair, so good of you to come. Lucius, you too," he heard Snape say.  
  
"Wonderful," muttered Harry. "Death Eaters. What fun this party's going to be."  
  
"Harry, shut your mouth," whispered Hermione. "The last thing we need is for them to attack us and then deny it."  
  
"Good point. We need Serena about now."  
  
"Yeah, and the rest of the Sailor Scouts."  
  
Hermione pulled out the bread and began to slice it. Harry went to the refrigerator and pulled out a stick of butter and got out a knife to go with it. Hermione saw that the tea was done and so she pulled out Snape's best teapot and poured it in. Harry took out the tea and other stuff to Snape and his friends.  
  
He exited the kitchen and saw Snape, Mcnair, Malfoy, Pettigrew, and a hooded figure that he assumed was Voldemort. He set the tray down and hurried back into the kitchen.  
  
"Hermione," he said quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, pulling the cinnamon rolls out of the oven.  
  
"Snape's having a Death Eater party! Mcnair, Snape, Malfoy, Pettigrew, Voldemort—"  
  
"You-Know-Who's out there?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Listen, you go run for Dumbledore, I'll keep them busy."  
  
"What if he comes in?"  
  
"I'll say that you're working on something secret for him, that'll keep him out."  
  
"Okay," she said, before slipping behind the refrigerator and out the secret hole.  
  
She came out on the fifth floor, by the passage to Hogsmeade. She ran to the statue covering the entryway to Dumbledore's office and started yelling random passwords.  
  
"Lemon Drop! Cockroach Cluster! Fizzing Whizbee! M&M's!" She started yelling out muggle candies, since she was running out of ideas. "Skittles!" The statue moved aside. "Wow, I had no idea that he liked Skittles," she said, walking past. She bumped into Professor McGonagall as she was walking.  
  
"Miss Granger!" exclaimed McGonagall. "How did you get in here?"  
  
"Well…There's no time for that!" shrieked Hermione. "Professor Snape is having a Death Eaters meeting in his private chambers!"  
  
"Miss Granger, calm down. How do you know this?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Harry and I had detention with Snape tonight. He said to come and we'd help him with his private party tonight. There's Macnair, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and You-Know-Who even!"  
  
"Miss Granger, I think that you have an extremely active imagination."  
  
"Professor, listen to me! I have to see Professor Dumbledore."  
  
She broke free from McGonagall's grasp and ran for Dumbledore's office door and threw it open. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk.  
  
"Miss Granger, what a surprise. How can I help you?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Professor, there's a Death Eaters meeting in Professor Snape's private quarters. Macnair, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and even You-Know-Who are there!"  
  
Immediately, Dumbledore's face contorted with fury. "Show me the way."  
  
Hermione lead him back to the secret passage into Snape's kitchen. She looked around, but didn't see Harry anywhere. She heard muffled cries for help on the other side of the door, and leaned up to listen.  
  
"Once again, Mr. Potter, where is Granger?" asked Snape.  
  
"If I knew, I wouldn't tell you," snapped Harry.  
  
"Step aside, Severus," came a cold, high-pitched voice, the owner moving forward, drawing his wand.  
  
"Harry, where is your little friend?" asked Voldemort, inching closer.  
  
* Back in the Gryffindor Common Room *  
  
Serena sat at a table in the corner, working on her homework when she dropped her pen and jumped up. She ran for the portrait hole and climbed out, clutching her locket the entire way. The communicator on her wrist began to beep. She turned it on, revealing Hermione on the other end.  
  
"Serena, you've got to come! It's You-Know-Who, and he's cornered Harry outside," she whispered.  
  
"I'm on my way," said Serena, breaking into a run.  
  
She made it to the statue of the one eyed witch and used the passageway near it. About halfway to Snape's quarters, she stopped and transformed into Sailor Moon, then continued running.  
  
She stepped out from behind the refrigerator in time to hear Harry's scream of pain and winced.  
  
"How long has he been like this?" she asked a shaking Hermione.  
  
"Five minutes," she finally replied.  
  
"And you didn't run for Dumbledore?"  
  
"He's knocked out. He went after Harry, and when he refused to tell them where I was, they fought him."  
  
"Did they check in here?"  
  
"Yeah. I hid behind the fridge."  
  
"Good. I'm going to backtrack and come out in the rafters. I know how to do it."  
  
"Okay. Hurry up, and good luck!"  
  
"Thanks," said Sailor Moon, climbing back into the passageway.  
  
She ran back to the halfway mark, and instead of heading straight, took the path to her right. She had assumed right, she came out right above Snape and his party.  
  
"Crucio!" yelled Voldemort, torturing Harry.  
  
Harry covered his head with his hands, trying to shield the blow.  
  
Sailor Moon pulled out her wand. "Expelliarmius," she whispered, aiming for Voldemort's wand.  
  
His wand came soaring out of his hand and into Serena's, with a silent cry of victory from her. He looked up and saw a flash of blue in the rafters, jump for the passageway to the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
"So, we have a spy," he muttered. "Severus, follow the spy. She's going to use the passageway to the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
Snape shot an uneasy glance at Dumbledore, and then back at Voldemort. "Yes, Master," he finally answered, before hurrying out of the room.  
  
Hermione, who had her ear pressed up against the door, quickly turned on her communicator. "Serena!" she hissed.  
  
"What?" came the reply with the sound of boots clicking against tile.  
  
"Voldemort saw you. Snape's gone after you. Hurry and get back to the common room, or hide!" she warned.  
  
"How close?" she asked, and only got muffled screaming in response.  
  
Then, Harry's face appeared on the screen. It looked like it was forced.  
  
"How'd you manage to get away?" she asked, still hearing the screaming.  
  
"I didn't. Sailor Moon," he started, and Serena knew something was wrong. "We've been kidnapped. Either bring the wand and your transformation brooch and hand them over to Voldemort, or…"  
  
"Or what?" she stopped and asked worriedly.  
  
"Or, Hermione and I will die."  
  
"Put him on, Harry."  
  
"It won't be pretty."  
  
"I don't care, do it."  
  
Voldemort's face came on the screen. "Yes?" he asked, grinning.  
  
She was about to respond, but heard footsteps and continued running. "Let Harry and Hermione go!" she commanded.  
  
"How about… No."  
  
"I'll give you back your wand, just let them go."  
  
"It's the wand and the transformation brooch for them, and the wand, the transformation brooch, and a Sailor Scout for Potter, Granger, and Dumbledore."  
  
Serena thought, "The point is to get me. Wonder if he knows that I'm the Moon Princess? Nah."  
  
"No deal," she said to him, and clicked off the communicator, but as she did it, she heard him say, "You've got until sunrise tomorrow, Serenity, otherwise they die, and remember; I know who you are." 


	3. Identity Revealed?

Chapter Three: Identity Revealed?  
  
Serena sank down against a wall and muttered her de-transformation words. Thoughts were running wild through her mind.  
  
"How can he know who I am? Does he know my human identity? What the heck does he want with me?" she stood up as she heard footsteps approach her.  
  
"What do you want?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Miss Tsukino, please restrain yourself," said Snape, desperately trying to put his greasy black hair back into place.  
  
"I know that you're trying to bring me back to your Master," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Actually, I was going to tell you to run, but I could bring you back…" he taunted her.  
  
"No thanks!" she said before running off.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked himself.  
  
"Easy," came a voice from the shadows. It was Lucius Malfoy. "He'll have her in his hand tomorrow, when she comes for the Potter boy and his girlfriend.  
  
Serena ran back to the common room, muttered the password, and ran up to her dormitory, where she saw Lavender, sitting alone on her bed. She got up when she saw Serena enter the room.  
  
"Have you seen Hermione?" asked Lavender, anxiously.  
  
"Yea- I mean no, I haven't," said Serena, lying.  
  
"You're sure? You seem like you know something."  
  
"I think she had detention tonight with Snape."  
  
"Good, then she'll be back soon. I need help with homework."  
  
"See if Ron can help you. He's pretty good."  
  
"Why didn't I think of that? Thanks, Serena!"  
  
Serena flopped down on her bed, thinking. "The only way to save them is to hand over the crystal and the wand," she said, fingering it. "I forgot! I have to meet Diamond!" she cried, grabbing her invisibility cloak and running out the door.  
  
She made it to an open classroom and opened up her videophone. She saw Diamond, waiting there for her.  
  
"Hi!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Hi. How are you?"  
  
"Good. Darien broke up with me though," she said tearfully.  
  
"Sere, I'm really sorry. I know how much you loved him," he said sincerely.  
  
"It's okay. I'm way over him," she smiled.  
  
"I was wondering, over one of these weekends, would you like to come up to Nemesis and visit me? We'd have a lot of fun!"  
  
"I don't know. It's only my first day back, and I almost had detention. My brother and best friend had detention."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Snape."  
  
"That figures. Serena, I know that Darien just broke up with you and all, but I know this: I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you. Serena, will you marry me?" he asked, revealing a diamond ring.  
  
Serena just stared blankly at Diamond. "Diamond, well, I don't know. Darien just broke our engagement yesterday…and I really…well… I really don't want to rush into another relationship so quickly." Seeing Diamond's crestfallen face, she quickly said goodbye and rushed back to her room, feeling guilty.  
  
She lay down on her bed and thought about Harry and Hermione. "What should I do?" she asked herself. "Do I hand over the crystal and myself for their lives?" she asked, knowing full well what the right answer was.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes and was soon asleep.  
  
She awoke the next morning to Lavender shaking her, her face terrified.  
  
Serena sat up, looked at the clock, and ran to the dresser and pulled out an outfit. She began to change her clothes and grabbed her brooch and ran for the door.  
  
"Serena! Wait!" called Lavender, rushing to keep up with her. "Hermione never came back last night. Do you know where she is?"  
  
"Nope, sorry! I've got to go. Bye!" she said and ran through the portrait hole, pulling on her black robes over the school uniform, even though it was Saturday.  
  
She ran head on into the last person that she wanted to meet: Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well, well," he drawled, stepping aside. "If it isn't the little blonde klutz of Gryffindor.  
  
"Move it, Malfoy," she muttered, getting up and grabbing her brooch again. His hand met hers and was too quick. She looked up as he dangled it above her head. He was six foot, and she was only five six. She jumped, but still couldn't get it.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked, holding it higher.  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out."  
  
"Tell me, and I'll let you have this."  
  
"Fine. I'm going to see Professor Snape to find out if he can change my grade."  
  
"That's what you said last night," he said, remembering when he had collided with her.  
  
"He wouldn't change it. I figured that if I went to him again, and pestered him enough, he'd change it. Give it back, Malfoy, I'm warning you."  
  
"I'm real scared, Tsukino."  
  
"Fine! Expelliarmus!" The brooch went flying out of his outstretched arm and into her hand. She took it and ran.  
  
"You're going to get in trouble for using magic in the hallways," sang Malfoy.  
  
"It's seven in the morning, no one's going to care!" she sang back, and dashed down the hall.  
  
She dashed into the dungeons, past Snape's private storage, past his office, and into his classroom, where he was grading papers.  
  
"Ah, yes, Miss Tsukino. How can I help you?" he asked, grinning wickedly.  
  
"Where is Voldemort? I know that you can help me find him. We need to talk about our little "bargain"."  
  
"That's easy. Go look in the Shrieking Shack," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was kidding, Miss Tsukino."  
  
"Ha, Ha. Now where is he?"  
  
"You will not find him, he'll find you."  
  
"What kind of an answer is that?"  
  
"A halfway truthful one. Now please escort yourself up to the Great Hall for breakfast, or I will do so."  
  
Serena planted her feet to the ground. "Not until you tell me where he took my brother and best friend."  
  
"That is only for the Dark Lord to know for himself, not for others to know. I will ask you one more time, leave my classroom."  
  
"Fine," she snapped, and exited the office.  
  
On her way back to the Great Hall, she thought about Harry and Hermione again. "How am I going to find them, if I don't even know where he took them? For all I know, they could be dead by now."  
  
She slowly walked into the Great Hall and took a seat next to Ron.  
  
"So," he asked. "Where are they?"  
  
"Voldemort has them."  
  
"Don't say the name!" he whispered violently.  
  
"Fine. The creepy guy who tried to kill Harry fifteen years ago has them."  
  
"That's better. But why can't you just transform and save them."  
  
"It's not that simple. I don't know where they are."  
  
Suddenly, the lights went out, and the Great Hall was plunged into darkness. A caped figure stood in one of the windows and announced his presence by saying, "I want the one who they call Sailor Moon to stand."  
  
Ron whispered, "So, are you going to?"  
  
"No. Now be quiet."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Lord Voldemort, but there is no Sailor Moon here," said Dumbledore, standing up.  
  
"Yes there is," he boomed. "It's…her!" he said, pointing to Mina.  
  
While everyone was looking at Mina, Serena snuck out the door and transformed. As soon as she had finished and was getting ready to save Mina, a black, gloved hand clapped itself over her mouth.  
  
"Going somewhere, are we Princess?" 


	4. Bargaining for a Sailor Scout

Chapter Four: Bargaining for a Sailor Scout  
  
Serena struggled to escape the grasp of the cloaked figure. He began to drag her down the hallway, towards an empty classroom. She struggled further, and bit down hard on his gloved palm. He flinched, but kept on dragging her. He muttered a spell and she went limp and blacked out.  
  
When he reached the empty classroom, he gently lifted her up and set her on the row of empty desks.  
  
"Is this her, Severus?" asked one of the figures, pulling down the hood of his cloak.  
  
"Yeah," muttered Snape. "Why does it have to be the most brilliant person in the school?" he thought to himself.  
  
"You look like you know her, Severus," said a cold voice, coming from the doorway. It was Lord Voldemort.  
  
"She looks familiar," nodded Snape.  
  
"Lucius, fetch your son. Maybe he can tell us who she is."  
  
Malfoy nodded and rushed out the door to find Draco. He entered the Great Hall, whispered something in Draco's ear, and the two of them hurried out the door.  
  
"That was weird," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Ginny.  
  
"I wonder where Serena is?" said Ron.  
  
"Even with transforming, she should have been back by now."  
  
"You don't think that Volde- You-Know-Who got her, do you?"  
  
"Nah, why would he be interested in her?" A light bulb suddenly appeared above Ginny's head. "Ron, I have to…um…go to the bathroom! Be right back!" she said and hurried away.  
  
She rushed up to Gryffindor Tower and hurried into the dormitory where Ron, Harry, Seamus, and Neville slept. She rushed to Harry's trunk and rummaged through it, past old socks and a sneakascope and pulled out the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," she said, and writing appeared on the map.  
  
"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs here," read the writing.  
  
"Sirius, it's Ginny. I need your help!"  
  
"What with?" asked Padfoot.  
  
"It's Harry and Hermione. They've been kidnapped by You-Know-Who!" she quickly wrote.  
  
"Ginny, calm down," said Prongs. "Harry's been in worse trouble than this, and he's managed to find a way out."  
  
"Yeah, but now Serena's missing too. She has the crystal and the locket and everything. It's all You-Know-Who needs to take over the world."  
  
"Slow down," said Moony. "She'll be fine."  
  
Ginny heard angry footsteps coming up the stairs. "I have to go, bye!" she quickly wrote, and said "Mischief Managed," and wiped the map clear. She threw the invisibility cloak over her and crept out the door.  
  
Ron came into the room and looked at the contents of Harry's trunk all over the floor. "Ginny," he muttered.  
  
"Ginny what?" asked Neville, entering the room too.  
  
"Ginny was here. She has the cloak!"  
  
Ginny hurried down the hall and stood outside the door of the transfiguration room.  
  
"Draco, who is this? Do you know her?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"She looks familiar," he replied. "But first," he said, reaching for her locket. He got a firm grasp on it and pulled. A flash of light sent him flying backwards, but he sat up and triumphantly held up the locket, grinning.  
  
Serena's sailor uniform disappeared, leaving her in her regular school clothes.  
  
"I knew it!" growled Lucius Malfoy. "It was that blonde-haired little-"  
  
"I can't believe it! She's really that cute little fighter who runs around in a short skirt?" muttered Draco to himself.  
  
"Do you know her?" Voldemort asked again.  
  
"Yes," replied Draco. "Her name is Serena Tsukino. She's Harry Potter's older sister and she's in double potions with me," he said, his eyes running over her fainted body, imagining her in her tight sailor uniform. "If only she looked like this every day," he thought, grinning. "What am I thinking?" he asked, popping back into reality. "She hangs out with the Dream Team and is engaged. Plus, my father would never let me near her, nor would her friends." His eyes searched her, looking for the ring. He couldn't find it. "Hmm," he thought. "Strange, I could have sworn it was here yesterday…"  
  
"Wormtail," said Voldemort, interrupting his thoughts. "Take Miss Tsukino to my manor and lock her in one of my many rooms. I'll deal with Miss Love and Justice later," he said, grinning.  
  
"Where are the other two?" asked Macnair.  
  
"At Malfoy Manor. I am meaning to have them transferred to mine, but I have to wait until nightfall."  
  
"Lord Voldemort," began Draco. "What do I get for my services to you?" he asked, bargaining.  
  
"What do you want? Gold, Jewels…"  
  
"I want out of my betrothal," he said, glaring at his father. "And I want the blonde girl as my slave."  
  
"You're asking a bit too much here, boy," said Voldemort.  
  
"Fine, you can have out of your stupid engagement with that Parkinson girl, but you have to break it to her," said his father.  
  
"Fine. But I want that Sailor Scout," whined Draco.  
  
"Hmm, how about…when I'm through with her, you can have her," argued Voldemort.  
  
"That's fine. But she'd better still be in good condition. I don't want her mangled."  
  
"Fine, deal, whatever," sighed Voldemort. "Now leave us. We have business to attend to.  
  
Draco left the room, allowing the door to be opened just enough for Ginny to sneak in.  
  
"I've got to warn Dumbledore," she whispered, before settling down in the corner and falling asleep.  
  
Two hours later, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Lupin were all gathered in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Neither Serena, Harry, nor Hermione have been seen or heard from in three hours. I want you four to split up and try and find them if they are in the building.  
  
"Albus, Ginny Weasley hasn't been seen in two hours, since she left the Gryffindor table. Severus, do you know where any of these children are?" she asked, pointing at Snape accusingly.  
  
"Minerva, I don't know where they are!" he defended himself.  
  
"Seveus, it's common knowledge that you're a Death Eater and that you had a Death Eater Party last night. That's when they first went missing. Miss Granger alerted Albus to it. That's when he came.  
  
"I don't know where they are, honestly!"  
  
"Fine, be that way, I'm going to look," said McGonagall, leaving the room. The other professors followed.  
  
Serena awoke in a gray, drab room with nothing in it but a bed. She looked around, but didn't notice anything. She saw a small, hooded figure standing by the door, guarding it.  
  
"Who's there?" she called, her voice raspy from not being used. The door slid open, and the figure strolled out, and a taller, thinner one came in.  
  
"It's only I, my Dear," said the figure, turning on the lights. "Your new Master."  
  
He then pulled down the hood and pulled her locket from his pocket. "I have almost everything that I want: your transformation brooch, a Sailor Scout, the Imperium Silver Crystal, but one thing is missing, my wand. Where is it?" he demanded.  
  
"Like I'd ever tell you," she muttered.  
  
"I heard that," he said, and walked over and sat down on the bed. He took her cheek in his hand and began to move his long, bony fingers up and down it, sending shivers to her spine.  
  
"Let me go," she said through clenched teeth, and struggled to get away from her. He muttered a curse and her body was flung back against the headboard, leaving her moaning in pain.  
  
He adjusted her body so that she was lying straight out on the bed and moved closer to her. "Now where were we?" he mumbled to himself.  
  
Serena tried to move away, but couldn't, and reluctantly stopped struggling.  
  
Voldemort flashed black and green and appeared as twenty-seven year old Tom Riddle, an actually halfway decent looking man. Serena's eyes opened wide as she saw how adorable he could look.  
  
"Is that a spell?" she asked, absentmindedly.  
  
"No. It's my true form, although you're the first person to see it in years," he admitted. He muttered the counter curse and she sat up and leaned back into the pillows.  
  
"Why did you kidnap me?" she asked.  
  
"Because. One: You're beautiful,"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes at this comment. How many times had she been kidnapped before and heard this.  
  
"Two, you have the power to control the universe, and I need this power, and three, you're the key to Dumbledore's undoing."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, curiously.  
  
"He'll give up anything for you, even if it means the school. Plus, McGonagall is your aunt."  
  
"She's my WHAT?" shrieked Serena.  
  
"Didn't you know that?"  
  
Serena shook her head.  
  
"Oops," Tom blushed. "I probably shouldn't have told you that."  
  
He transformed back into his usual self. "Remember, no one is to know about this, got it? Or else it will be your life and your friends' too."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," said Serena, laying down again and falling into a deep sleep. 


	5. Some Major Problems

Chapter Five: Some Major Problems  
  
"Minerva, find Ron and Ginny Weasley and send them to my office," commanded Dumbedore.  
  
"All right," the weary professor said. She had stayed up all night looking for her niece, nephew, and Hermione. No trace of either of them had been found.  
  
Professor McGonagall found Ron and Ginny in the Gryffindor Common room playing Gobstones.  
  
"The Headmaster wishes to see the both of you," she said, yawning.  
  
"Alright," said Ron, cleaning up the game.  
  
She escorted the two to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Good Morning," he said cheerfully. "I wanted to talk to you about the night that Harry and Hermione disappeared. Ron, do you know anything?"  
  
"Yeah," he admitted. "You-Know-Who kidnapped them. They had gone to detention with Professor Snape and the next thing we know Serena gets a call from Hermione on her communicator. Then she came back to the common room with You-Know-Who's wand."  
  
"Ah," said Dumbledore, nodding.  
  
"She went to transform yesterday when he showed up and was saying that Mina was Sailor Moon. We haven't seen her since," Ron continued. Ginny nodded, agreeing.  
  
"What about you, Ginny?" asked Dumbledore, gently.  
  
"Well, after Serena disappeared yesterday, I sort of sneaked up to Harry's dorm and took his cloak and map."  
  
"Map?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Ginny took it out of her robes. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," she said.  
  
"Mornin' Ginny! Hello, Professor. Hey there, Ron!" the map read.  
  
Then the words "From Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," appeared on the map.  
  
"Amazing," said Dumbledore. "Where'd you get it?"  
  
"Fred and George," said Ron.  
  
"And where did they get it?"  
  
"No clue," said Ginny and Ron simultaneously.  
  
"I put the cloak on and I found where they were at and they had Serena," Ginny continued.  
  
"Who?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"You-Know-Who, Macnair, Malfoy, Malfoy, Pettigrew, and Professor Snape," she said, reading off of her hand.  
  
"Thank you," replied Dumbledore. "Please escort yourselves back to the common room.  
  
Harry awoke with a large pain in his back. He groaned as he sat up and looked around. He saw Hermione, sitting on a bare white cot, staring out a barred window.  
  
"Harry! You're awake!" she said, running over and hugging him.  
  
"Awake, but barely alive," he said, forcing out a laugh. "Is Serena okay?" he asked, suddenly concerned for his sister's life.  
  
"Last I heard. You-Know-Who had no idea that I was awake, but he was talking to the Death Eaters about trying to harness her powers."  
  
"And how can he do that?"  
  
"Well, one of two ways. Either making her fully submit to him and give up her powers, or becoming his wife and the two of them having children. The child would be born with the power of its father, but still have the pure aura from Serena, therefore sharing her powers."  
  
"BUT HE'S TEN YEARS OLDER THAN HER!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Probably more. But she'd never do any of those things. She'd die first."  
  
"Not if our lives were placed on the line. She'd give up anything, including herself for us. That's what I hate about her."  
  
"She'd never give up her dignity to stoop as low as marrying him, even if it meant our lives. She knows that. I tell her that at least every other day, and I'm sure that your mother drilled that into her head early on."  
  
"Plus, she's the heir to the throne. He has her powers, he has the Silver Millennium, and the Earth," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Shh, someone's coming," she said, covering his mouth and quickly laying down.  
  
Voldemort walked right past their cell in the dungeons. "I know you're awake, the both of you, so you might as well just sit up."  
  
Neither one sat up.  
  
"Fine, then I'll tell you anyway. Your darling princess has amazing powers, even greater than myself. Therefore, I must have them. Obviously, Miss Granger here heard the options. I personally, prefer her marrying me, and then I am free to do what I want with her. But seeing as I have promised her to Mr. Malfoy, that is out of the question."  
  
Harry jumped up. "You promised her to who?" he yelled.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. His son wants her for a slave. He obviously has good taste."  
  
"That son of a-"  
  
Voldemort's hand lashed out and slapped Harry's face. "Watch your tongue, Mr. Potter," he said, grinning. "Or I may be forced to kill you too."  
  
"So what you're saying is that once you have my sister's power, you're going to kill her?"  
  
"Precisely. I could send back her body, either in bits and pieces or the whole thing, so that you can give her a proper ceremony, or I might just keep it, let it rot, and send it back to you in twenty years. How's that?" he asked, grinning again.  
  
"You are a sick minded fool," said Hermione, sitting up. "But you've forgotten one thing, only she can use the Imperium Silver Crystal. You can't. It's of no use to you."  
  
Voldemort cursed under his breath and then straightened up and said "But you've forgotten. She's the heir to the throne. If she has a child, the child will inherit the powers."  
  
"Not necessarily," said Hermione, thinking. "What if she's not the heir to the throne that you think she is. What if one of Serenity's other children is?" asked Hermione, proving a point.  
  
"Who's side are you on?" asked Harry.  
  
"Shut up," said Hermione. "You didn't even bother to read the history on the Moon Kingdom. I did. I know the laws by heart, and I'm not even the Crown Prince."  
  
"Crown Prince, eh?" said Voldemort. "So you must be the heir," he said to Harry.  
  
"So what if I am?" he said, giving Voldemort death glares.  
  
"Then it's you that I don't want to kill, but I am free to kill your girlfriend, or just take her mind and brainwash her to do my dirty work for me. Not a bad idea…" "Or," he thought. "I can try and bribe off Malfoy's snide little son with this girl instead. She's not half bad looking."  
  
"Wormtail," he said, snapping his fingers. The shrewd little man appeared at his side.  
  
"Yes, Master?" he asked, bowing.  
  
"Take Miss Granger up to the main floor and place her in one of the rooms. I have to have a little talk with Mr. Malfoy about our deal." He turned, his cloak swishing and strolled off.  
  
He walked up and went into his office, located near the dining room of his manor. "Macnair," he said, pushing a call button on his pager. "Find Mr. Draco Malfoy and send him to my office. I need to have a word with him."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Draco strutted into Voldemort's office.  
  
"Yes, Master?" he asked.  
  
"About our bargain. Would you instead, for your slave, enjoy this girl?" he asked, snapping his fingers. A bound and gagged Hermione appeared, squirming and twisting to remove her bindings.  
  
Draco looked her over. "She's an overall nice looking girl, but I'm looking for a blonde. Not a buck-toothed, bushy-haired, teacher's pet," he said, taking the opportunity to rub it in her face.  
  
"She's yours," he said. "Take her." He snapped his fingers and the gag and bindings were removed, forcing her toward Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy caught her and helped her up. She stood next to Malfoy, deciding which man there she hated more: Malfoy, or Voldemort.  
  
"This doesn't change our deal, sir," said Malfoy.  
  
"No, no, of course not," said Voldemort, ushering the two of them out of his office.  
  
When the door had shut behind them, Malfoy hissed in Hermione's ear, "Once we hit the manor, you're free to go. I have absolutely no use for another slave. Plus, Dumbldore's already arranged a search party for you, Potter, and Serena."  
  
"Fine by me," she replied, crossing her arms. Suddenly, her face lit up. "Oh! I get it," she said, grinning. "You've got a crush on Serena!"  
  
"No!" denied Malfoy, the tips of his ears turning red. Hermione gave him a look. "Okay, I do like her," he finally admitted. "But tell anyone, Granger, and you can kiss your social life goodbye."  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked, accusingly.  
  
"It means that you'll be aching too much to get out of bed in the morning. Remember, I grew up in a house where Dark Magic was used all the time."  
  
"Whatever," she said, waving her hand impatiently.  
  
"Come on," he said and led her to the carriage. "It'll take you back to Hogwarts and me back to my manor. I have work to do."  
  
When they reached Hogwarts, Hermione said to him "Thanks for letting me go, but why did you do it?"  
  
"I've got bigger plans, that don't include a loudmouthed know-it-all, Granger. Plus, at least one of you has to come back and help with the search party. Otherwise, they'll never find Serena and Harry."  
  
"Yeah. Guess I'd better go help. Bye!"  
  
She raced past the castle gates and into the school.  
  
Draco sighed and leaned back. "I don't understand it. I've never liked her brother, so how can I be in love with her?" he asked himself inside his mind. "It's too complicated to think about. I'm tired," he thought, and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Hermione ran smack-dab into Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Miss Granger!" he exclaimed. "Where have you been?" he asked.  
  
"Kidnapped by Voldemort, sold off as a slave to Draco Malfoy, and brought back here. It's been a very interesting two days," she said, naming off the events on her fingers.  
  
"Well, in that case, please come with me to my office. Professor McGonagall would like a word with you."  
  
She silently followed him to his office where he let her in, and left her and the weary professor alone.  
  
"Professor?" asked Hermione, seeing the dark circles below her eyes. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, yes, Miss Granger. I'm fine. Where have you been?"  
  
"Around."  
  
"How did you manage to escape?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy helped me."  
  
"Is Serena okay? What about Harry?"  
  
"As far as I know, she's in no danger," lied Hermione, not wanting to bring up her fears about what Voldemort might do to her. "Harry is in a cell in a dungeon somewhere. He's safe because Voldemort needs his powers, both magical and Moon Kingdom related to conquer the world, along with Serena's, so he can't kill the two of them."  
  
"That's good. So we can buy some time. Miss Granger, I daresay that we should both return to bed, judging by the way we look," laughed McGonagall. The two returned to Gryffindor tower.  
  
***  
  
Voldemort paced his study, thinking of ways to harness the Moon Prince and Princess's powers. "I could completely drain the boy of his powers, then use him as bait for the king and queen and keep the silver crystal for myself, or I could just make them surrender their powers to me, believing that the other is in danger. That works," he decided.  
  
He strolled down the hall to the room where he was keeping Serena and was surprised to see her awake. She had found something else to wear, besides her Sailor uniform. She was wearing a long, flowing light blue gown and had redone her hair so that it was no longer messy. In short, she looked beautiful. He stopped dead in his tracks and watched her finish up her hair.  
  
She turned around and was surprised to see him there. "What do you want?" she demanded.  
  
"I kidnapped you, therefore, I get to visit my prisoner whenever I darn well please," he snapped back, walking over to her.  
  
"Don't touch me," she said without looking up.  
  
He moved a hand closer to her to see what she would do. She whipped around and faced the other direction. She felt him move closer towards her and whispered the words "Moon Crystal Power."  
  
A flash of light shot out from her body and sent him flying back into the wall. He angrily got up and stormed over to her and started cursing at her.  
  
"What the heck was that for?" he screamed.  
  
"I warned you not to touch me," she said calmly.  
  
He shouted a spell and she went flying back against the headboard and landed on the bed, unable to move.  
  
"You have no idea what I could do to you," he said quietly.  
  
"I have some idea," she responded. "It's not that hard to figure out," she said more quietly.  
  
"I'll leave you here to think on it. But while you're in here, you might as well think on this: you have two options, and twenty-four hours to make your choice. You can either hand over your powers as Princess of the Moon Kingdom to me, or you can marry me, and as my wife, hand over the powers to me. You see my dear, the choices are limited. Or, wait, you could just hand over the powers, unless you want to see your brother get hurt."  
  
"How hurt?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Extremely hurt, as in tortured for information and then killed."  
  
"He'd never tell you anything, I can tell you that right now."  
  
"Oh, I believe, my darling Serenity, that he would. Given the right prodding, he would," said Voldemort, and then left the room.  
  
AN: Obviously, Voldemort here is on some cranky pills. First he's nice, then he's mean. What is his problem? (Even I'm the author, and I don't even know.) Reviews are appreciated, and emails are accepted and appreciated, so please review or email! Thanks! 


	6. Voldemort's Nasty Plot

Chapter Six: Voldemort's Nasty Plot  
  
Voldemort paced his bedchambers, anger surging through him.  
  
"I have to make her mine, somehow, and eliminate the Malfoy kid," he said to himself. "That crystal and its powers have to belong to me…and owning the girl wouldn't be too bad either," he added as an afterthought.  
  
He opened the bedroom door and looked in on the sleeping girl. She had taken her hair out of the odangoes and it fell lightly around her sleeping figure. He looked at her, his face softening, and then gently closed the door.  
  
He made his way down to the dungeons, where Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived and the prince of the Moon Kingdom was being held captive.  
  
Harry sat awake on the cold, uncomfortable cot, staring at the wall, occasionally bending over to pick up a rock and throw it at the wall. He noticed Voldemort and snapped, "What do you want?"  
  
"Just to inform you of the fact that you are being used as bait. Tomorrow, you will be permitted to see her and actually speak to her. Her choices are simple: either she marries me, and hands over her powers to me, or I use one of the forbidden curses on you, got it?" he smirked.  
  
"Just to warn you, she'll never marry you, even at the loss of me," said Harry.  
  
"Of course she will, once I tell her my end of the plan." He stalked away.  
  
"Stupid git," muttered Harry. A bright light appeared in front of him and he watched, eyes wide as Queen Serenity materialized before him.  
  
"Harry, thank God that you're all right. I was worried that Voldemort had killed you," she said, hugging her son.  
  
"No, but after he tells Serena of his plan, it will kill her, literally."  
  
"What is it?" asked his mother, concerned.  
  
"He wants Serena to marry him and give up her powers. Hermione thinks that he also wants her to have his child, meaning that…"  
  
"It would have the powers of its mother and father," finished Serenity.  
  
"There's no way she can escape. He's got the stupid place surrounded."  
  
"You've forgotten, her powers," his mother reminded him.  
  
"She can't use them. Voldemort's ready to drain her of them, and me for that matter," he said.  
  
"Hmm," she thought. "She should be able to teleport, once she becomes Sailor Moon."  
  
"No good. He's got the brooch, but can't work the Silver Crystal."  
  
"Okay, just listen. Talk to her, try and talk her out of having to marry him at all costs, but don't let yourself get hurt. I'll find a way to get Dumbledore to exchange something in return for you."  
  
"Tell him to find Voldemort's wand. It's hidden in Serena's dormitory."  
  
"What's it doing there?"  
  
"She stole it when Hermione and I had detention. That's the one thing that he wants back. Just don't let him get mine. If he has both of the phoenix core wands, he'll be able to combine them and use them against us," he warned.  
  
"I won't," she whispered, hugging her son once again. She then disappeared.  
  
Harry fell asleep, worrying about his sister, and what Voldemort might do to her…  
  
***  
  
Serena awoke to Voldemort staring at her from the darkness.  
  
She jumped and looked around, seeing only him.  
  
"I really wish that you wouldn't do that," she said quietly. She looked at the clock. It read "7:15 AM"  
  
"Hurry up and get dressed. I have somewhere to take you," he said, pointing to the closet.  
  
"Then get out," she snapped, climbing out of the bed.  
  
She walked to the closet and picked out an ankle length periwinkle dress with puffy, short sleeves. She quickly put it on and redid her hair. She slipped into a pair of shoes and was sitting on the bed when Voldemort came back five minutes later.  
  
"Come on," he said, taking her hand and leading her down the hallway. She pulled her hand out of his.  
  
"I'm not two years old anymore. I'm sixteen, I think that I can walk on my own," she said, slowing her pace so that she followed behind him.  
  
He gave her a dirty look and grabbed her wrist anyways and literally dragged her down the stairs to the dungeon.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked, pulling free again and hugging herself to keep warm.  
  
"You'll see," he said. He led her to Harry's cell. When he saw her, he sat up and ran to the bars. Voldemort opened them and pushed Serena inside, and then locked the cell door again.  
  
"You have one hour," he said, and stalked off.  
  
Harry and Serena hugged each other and then sat down. Harry's teeth began to chatter and he picked up the small, thin blanket and wrapped it around him.  
  
"Are you okay?" he managed to ask her.  
  
"I'm fine, a little scared, but fine."  
  
"Has he given you your "options" yet?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. He wants me to marry him, and then if I don't, he'll kill you."  
  
"Serena, don't worry about me, and whatever you do, don't marry him," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, I might have to. If it will save your life, and Hogwarts, then I'll have to."  
  
"I talked to Mom yesterday," he said. "And she told me to hang on. I can't hang on forever, but knowing that you'll be safe, not marrying him will allow me to hang on for some time. She's coming to try and break me out of here; I think that the scouts are coming too. I don't think that they'll be able to help you though," he added.  
  
"Yeah," she sadly agreed.  
  
They passed the rest of their hour in silence, and when Voldemort came to take Serena back to her room, she walked silently behind him. She went through the door that he held open for her and silently sat on the bed.  
  
He sat next to her and gently placed her hand inside his. "Serena, what did you decide?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not marrying you," she said quietly. "I can't, and I won't. I won't allow you to take over my kingdom, or my crystal."  
  
"Then you do realize that you've handed over your powers to me," he said.  
  
"That was going to happen either way," she said. She reached over to her nightstand and opened the drawer.  
  
"Here," she said, and handed him his wand.  
  
"You've had it the entire time?" he asked.  
  
"Of course. You didn't think that I'd leave it in my dorm, did you?"  
  
"Not really, but I didn't think that you'd have it with you too."  
  
"I did." She turned away from him, refusing to speak. He took this as a hint and left. On the way out, he stuck his head back in the door and said "Whether or not you hand over the crystal now, you're still marrying me. I have your brother and your friends the Sailor Scouts. If you don't, I promise you, I will kill them."  
  
She stared with her eyes wide open in shock as he grinned nastily and left.  
  
Her communicator started to beep and she picked it up and silenced it, revealing a message from Amy on the other line.  
  
"Serena, just hold off the wedding a little longer. We're coming. We're leaving a little later. Hold on," and then the message vanished. 


	7. New Professors at Hogwarts

Chapter Seven: New Professors at Hogwarts  
  
Amy Mizuno grabbed her bag and rushed from her dormitory to the Great Hall. She was already late, and didn't need to be any later for breakfast. It was Snape's turn to hand out tardy slips, and the last thing that she needed was one from him.  
  
As a last thought, she grabbed her henshin pen, just in case. Three students, all from Gryffindor were missing. The professors seemed to just ignore the empty seats in class and continue on. No search parties were formed and no ransom letters were received. Ami was getting worried about her best friend. Serena had been missing for a week. Sure, she had been kidnapped by Diamond last year, and taken as a prisoner of war twice over the last two years by the ongoing war between the Moon Kingdom and Mercury, but this was serious. Voldemort had her, and Harry and Hermione for that matter. She could only imagine what he would do with her as she hurried to breakfast.  
  
Raye Hino walked down the grand staircase to breakfast. She was a Slytherin, so being late really didn't matter to her. It was her head of house that was on duty. Had it been McGonagall, she would have rushed. She saw Amy hurrying toward the Great Hall, and watched as Snape wrote her a tardy and told her to make it up in detention that night.  
  
"Amy!" she called, hoping that her friend would hear her.  
  
Amy turned around and ran to Raye. "I'm so glad to see you," she said, hugging her friend.  
  
"Any more news on Serena?" asked Raye in an undertone.  
  
Snape turned his head toward the whispering girls. He heard Serena's name mentioned once or twice and 'It's Voldemort' whispered more than once. Raye's face lit up in shock and the two continued on to breakfast.  
  
'So,' thought Snape. 'They know of the princess and her kidnapping. I'll have to find out how to eliminate them, especially if they are the rest of the Sailor Scouts.'  
  
Amy and Raye found Mina, Lita, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, and Rini. The nine of them stood in a corner and whispered furiously. Dumbledore looked their way once, and Ami mouthed 'It's about Serena' and he turned back to his meal.  
  
"So Voldemort has her?" asked Amara.  
  
"Yeah," answered Amy.  
  
"Then we've got to save her!" said Mina.  
  
"We don't even know where she is," pointed out Lita.  
  
"I want my mom," said Rini.  
  
"We'll find her, Rini," said Hotaru, hugging her friend. "The third years are leaving. I'd better go," she said, noticing the third year Ravenclaws.  
  
"All right," sniffed Rini.  
  
"Come on," said Michelle, taking the eleven-year-old girl by the hand. "I'll take you back to your table. Melanie can help you with the work you missed."  
  
Michelle gently led Rini back to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I've got an idea," said Trista. "Find Draco Malfoy, and you'll find out where Serena is," she said.  
  
"Trista, what are you, Amara, and Michelle still doing here? Didn't you guys graduate last year?" asked Raye.  
  
"Yeah," replied Amara. "We did. Dumbledore asked us to stay on as student teachers. I'm a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Michelle's a Potions teacher, and Trista's a Transfiguration teacher."  
  
"I feel bad for Michelle," said Lita.  
  
"Actually, Snape likes her. She's always been one of his favorites," said Trista.  
  
"What are we going to do about Serena?" asked Amy.  
  
"Find Draco Malfoy. Michelle and Raye can do that," said Mina. "I'll try, but I don't have double anything with the Slytherins."  
  
"Okay. He'll know," said Raye.  
  
The scouts went their separate ways and headed off towards their classes.  
  
Amy went with Hermione and Ron to Potions with Snape and the Slytherins.  
  
"Won't this be fun?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'm going to pretend to be interested in Malfoy to get stuff out of him. Just follow my lead," said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, you can't be serious!" said Ron.  
  
"I am. Now let me do it."  
  
The three walked in and Amy and Ron took a seat behind Seamus and Neville. Hermione sat next to Draco.  
  
"What do you want, Mudblood?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. There was nowhere else to sit," she replied.  
  
"I know what you want. You want to know where your little friend is, don't you?" he drawled.  
  
"Possibly. Would you tell me if I asked?"  
  
"Yeah right. I can't be telling mudbloods where my master has hidden their little friends. He wouldn't like that."  
  
"What do you want in return for telling me?"  
  
"Well, there's this little thing about Serena…"  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot. Absolutely not," said Hermione, knowing that he wanted her for a slave.  
  
"Fine. Then I won't tell you where Voldemort has his little hideaway."  
  
"Fine. The Sailor Scouts will figure it out for themselves."  
  
"You're working with the Sailor Scouts?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Voldemort is very interested in them."  
  
"I'll bet he is."  
  
"Silence!" yelled Snape. "Miss Granger, five points for talking," he added as an afterthought.  
  
"And what about Malfoy?" asked Amy.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Mizuno."  
  
"That's not fair," protested Harry.  
  
"Life isn't fair, Mr. Potter."  
  
The Gryffindors argued and a few stood up to leave muttering "This is berserk," and "He totally favors his own house."  
  
"Sit down," he commanded. "And if the Gryffindors have any more outbursts, it will be 100 points from each person here."  
  
The Gryffindors sat down and quieted. Amy looked at Raye and Michelle. Michelle shot her a sad smile and went back to grading papers. Raye had a look of fury in her eyes and could be seen cursing underneath her breath.  
  
"Is there something that you'd like to share with us, Miss Hino?" asked Snape, an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"No," she muttered, adding "Professor," sarcastically as an afterthought.  
  
"Detention, Miss Hino. I'm taking a ten-minute break. Professor Kaioh, take over."  
  
Michelle stood up and grabbed the lesson plan. "Okay. Since we can't seem to listen to Professor Snape, turn in your spell books to page three hundred and ninety seven.  
  
The class groaned and Draco smirked, happy that the Gryffindors had lost more points, putting Slytherin in the lead for the house cup, again. He stared at the ceiling, daydreaming about what would happen once he had Serena. He could always put the imperious curse on her, or force her into loving him, or wait- maybe she already did…that got his brain going.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" rang out Michelle's voice. "Please read the next paragraph."  
  
Draco scanned the page and looked for a familiar word. He thought that he had heard the word 'potions', but that was in every paragraph.  
  
"We're on page four hundred and one, first paragraph. Please join us," interrupted Michelle.  
  
Ami and Rei smiled at Michelle, grateful that she had embarrassed Draco, for once. The Gryffindors all smirked and laughed as Draco turned red and loudly began to read, stumbling over words from his embarrassment.  
  
At that time, the Gryffindors controlled themselves as Snape walked back in and took a seat in the back of the class, looking a little less tense.  
  
After the class had finished the section, there were twenty minutes left of the class.  
  
"What you are to do with the rest of the period is create the potion that we just read about, without your books. You should have been taking notes. Five points to Miss Granger and Miss Mizuno for taking notes. Miss Hino, let me see your notes," she said, walking over to Raye."  
  
"That new professor is an idiot. She's giving away points left and right," Malfoy said to Crabbe.  
  
"Something that you'd like to share with us?" asked Michelle to Malfoy.  
  
"No, only that you're an idiotic professor who doesn't deserve to teach here," he boldly said.  
  
"Fifteen points from Slytherin," said Michelle.  
  
"That isn't fair!" said Pansy, backing him up.  
  
"And detention, for the both of you," she added. "How's that for 'fair' Miss Parkinson?"  
  
Pansy slumped in her seat and continued to aimlessly add ingredients to her potion.  
  
On the other side of the room, Neville's potion was beginning to smoke. Michelle walked over to him and asked what ingredients he had used.  
  
"Um, boomslang skin and some wormwood," he replied.  
  
"Okay. What you needed to add was boomslang skin and rootwood, plus some rat hair," she said. "It's easy to fix now, just add some Mandrake Root and your potion will be fixed," she said calmly.  
  
"Thanks," he said, mixing up a Mandrake Root and adding it to his potion. It turned a shade of lime green and he added it to his container to save for tomorrow.  
  
The bell rang, and Professor Snape stood up and said, "Professor Kaioh, can I see you in my office?"  
  
"Sure," she replied and followed him across the hall.  
  
"Why, may I ask did you help Longbottom?" he asked.  
  
"Because. Someone needs to. He needs to learn. He's too afraid to try for himself, and he can't rely on Hermione for the rest of his life."  
  
"Okay. And why did you take points from Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson?"  
  
"Sir, even though Malfoy is your favorite student, and his father may be one of your friends, the boy needs some discipline. He's allowed to run amok at home and can get away with a lot here. You don't let the Gryffindors get away with as much as he does, so why favor students?"  
  
"I don't favor students. Potter gets enough attention as it is. Someone needs to make his head a bit smaller."  
  
"His head is fine," she said firmly.  
  
Snape's eyes lit up. "I understand now, Sailor Neptune," he said sarcastically. "Raye Hino and Amy Mizuno are Sailor Soldiers as well. That's why you favor them."  
  
"No, Amy's brains would help as a sailor, but they aren't. I can tell you that. And I don't favor them; I gave points to Amy because she and Granger were the only two who had taken notes, like I had asked. If you'll excuse me, Professor, I have a class to teach," she said, hearing the bell ring, and she left the office.  
  
The sailors met after their classes and decided on one thing; leave now and save Serena.  
  
"Hermione couldn't get anything out of Malfoy," said Amy.  
  
"It's okay. Let's go," said Mina.  
  
"Okay!" agreed the group.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
  
"Crisis Make Up!"  
  
The scouts transformed and were joined by Sailor Neptune, running from the dungeons. "Let's go!" she called, and the scouts teleported into the forbidden forest.  
  
"I've found his warp path," said Sailor Mercury. "It's through the Shrieking Shack."  
  
"And to get there, we have to go through the Whomping Willow," said Sailor Mars.  
  
Sailor Mini Moon dashed forward and pressed the knot on the tree, freezing the branches. The scouts hurried through the pathway and through the passage. Once inside the Shrieking Shack, Sailor Mercury did a scan and found the portkey.  
  
"It's the sink in the bathroom," she triumphantly said, leading the scouts into the bathroom. They all gently touched the portkey and were yanked from the place they were standing to the dungeon at Voldemort's hideout.  
  
"Welcome, Sailor Scouts. I have been expecting you," he sneered.  
  
"Where's Serenity?" demanded Sailor Uranus.  
  
"With me, of course." He snapped his fingers and she appeared at his side. Her eyes lit up when she saw them, but Raye shot her a look and she said nothing.  
  
"Dearest, tell them about our news," he said.  
  
She stood silently, refusing to speak.  
  
"Well, since she doesn't seem to want to tell you, I will. I've promised to free her brother on one condition: she marries me and hands over her powers. She has agreed, so here, he's yours," he said, opening the cell door and using his power to thrust Harry toward the scouts. Amara rushed forward and caught him, then helped him to his feet.  
  
Serena looked at them, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Serenity," said Sailor Neptune. "Is this true?"  
  
She nodded, and burst into tears and fled from the room.  
  
"Look what you've done to her," said Sailor Pluto.  
  
"I want my mommy!" yelled Rini, running after Serena, watching her shadow and flying pigtails. Voldemort ignored her, not noticing her running after Serena as Raye started to make death threats.  
  
"Hand over Serenity," she said menacingly.  
  
"It's her choice. I have used no mind control on her or forced her into it."  
  
"You call threatening to kill Harry if she doesn't do what you say not forcing her?" asked Sailor Pluto.  
  
"She could have said no, and allowed her brother to be killed."  
  
"But she didn't, and you knew that she wouldn't. You used her weakness to your advantage," pointed out Lita.  
  
"So? That's what I do to my enemies. Now if you'll excuse me- Lucius, lock them up," he commanded.  
  
"Crucio," said a dark voice from the corner. The scouts dropped to the floor, unable to control their writhing bodies from the curse. Lucius muttered a curse and their bodies floated from the floor into a cell, and locked the door. He then removed the curse.  
  
"Well done. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go make wedding preparations for tomorrow," said Voldemort, leaving.  
  
Serena buried her face in one of the fluffy pillows. She cried until no more tears would come. She sat up, wiping her eyes and saw a streak of pink flash past her and jump into her lap.  
  
"Mommy!" yelled Rini, hugging Serena.  
  
"Rini, how did you get here?"  
  
"I came with the scouts. Raye started making death threats, so Voldemort was distracted and I ran after you. You didn't even know that I was here, did you?"  
  
"No. But it's great to see you! I'll have to find out if…after I'm married," she said sadly. "You can come and live with me. I'm going to be lonely, I can already tell."  
  
"The scouts will have saved you by then," Rini said reassuringly.  
  
"They can't. Voldemort locked them up. That cell is unbreakable, and absorbs their attacks so that he can use them for his own. Plus, the wedding is tomorrow."  
  
"They'll be there, I'm sure of it."  
  
They heard footsteps approaching and Serena quickly said, "Rini, get in the closet. He's coming."  
  
Sailor Mini Moon jumped off of the bed and ran to the closet. She opened the door and got inside. Serena locked it with a wave of her wand and quickly hid it under her bed.  
  
The door opened, revealing Draco.  
  
"Draco," she said, looking him coldly in the eye. "I have absolutely no time for your stupid games now."  
  
"If you really want to know, I can stop the wedding. I can also free your friends," he said sincerely.  
  
"What's the catch?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, you know what I really want, but truthfully, there isn't one. You look horrible," he said, and she looked in the mirror and saw her bedraggled appearance. Her hair was coming undone, her face was red and puffy from crying and her makeup was running down her cheeks.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment," she said sarcastically.  
  
"No problem. Serena, if you let yourself be set up through this wedding, you've pretty much ruined your life. You can be a great witch, you know. You've got confidence, and it takes a lot of that to stand up to Snape." He stopped talking and sat on the end of Serena's bed. She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.  
  
"Plus, you're a princess and a Sailor Scout. You've got a great future ahead, and it can't be ruined by an obsessive idiot like Voldemort."  
  
"Wow. I thought that you totally wanted to be the next him," she admitted.  
  
"I don't. I really don't want to be a Death Eater. It's my father who wants me to."  
  
The door swung open and an angry Voldemort stormed in. "Avada Kedavra!" he yelled, aiming right for Draco.  
  
Draco expertly dodged the blow and bolted for the door. Voldemort stuck his head out the door and yelled at Draco's retreating back, "You can run, but you can't hide, boy. I know exactly where you're headed."  
  
"Hogwarts is a big place. Good luck finding me," Draco retorted, and apparated off.  
  
"And now to deal with you, my wife," he said, closing the door and inching closer to Serena.  
  
"I'm not your wife yet," she retorted, and threw a pillow at him.  
  
He resumed his form as Tom Riddle and walked over and sat down on the bed. "Draco was right, you have the potential to be a great witch. Let me finish your training as your husband, and you and I could be the leaders of the Death Eaters. Join my side, Serena. It's the winning side."  
  
"You wish," she snapped. "I'd never abandon my friends."  
  
"What friends? After you left, they abandoned you."  
  
"They'd never abandon me. I know they're here. But while we're on the subject of my friends, after we're…married," she sighed, "Do you think that my daughter could come and live with me? I'm sure that I'm going to be lonely without my friends, and those Death Eaters don't seem very friendly."  
  
"Daughter? What daughter?"  
  
"My daughter from the future. In the future, my former fiancé, Darien had a child. Her name is Rini, and she's here in the past with us, train- I mean growing up normally."  
  
"Is she a Sailor Scout too?"  
  
"No, of course not. She's way too young."  
  
"Well, invite her for the wedding! Alert me when she gets here." He left the room.  
  
"Alohomora," said Serena, unlocking the door. Rini came dashing out.  
  
"You heard everything, right?"  
  
"Yep. I'm glad I get to be with you though. I just don't want Voldemort to adopt me." She grimaced.  
  
"I agree," smiled Serena. She got off the bed and redid her hair. She then changed into a long lavender gown with puffy short sleeves and silver trim, with a silver bow trailing at the back. She added lavender shoes and silver bows to her hair, and then added earrings. "De-transform and come on. Voldemort wants to meet you, and we have to find you something nice to wear."  
  
The two went down the hall to Voldemort's study and Serena gently knocked on the door. It magically swung open, revealing Voldemort still as Tom and sitting at his desk working on papers.  
  
"This is your daughter, I take it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Rini, this is Tom."  
  
"Tom? I thought his name was Voldemort."  
  
"Tom is his real name."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sere, I'll have a servant bring up two dresses for her, one for tonight and one for tomorrow. I'll see you at dinner in an hour." Serena winced at the nickname, but nodded and escorted Rini back to her room.  
  
"I take it that you don't like him very much."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"I think that you like that Draco guy."  
  
"I don't!" protested Serena, turning red.  
  
"Aha! I knew you did…" said Rini triumphantly. 


	8. The Hero of it All

Chapter Eight: The Hero of it all  
  
Draco sat in the Slytherin common room, thinking. 'I have to get her out of there. I love her. I can't sit back and let Voldemort ruin her life. She's going to become a powerful ally for the good side, I know it.'  
  
He had an idea and hurried out of the common room and to Snape's office.  
  
"Professor Snape?" he asked, looking around. He saw Snape walk out wearing his Death Eater robes. "Meeting tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. What do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to know what side you are actually on."  
  
"Why do you want to know? You're a spy, aren't you?"  
  
"No, actually I'm on Voldemort's list of Most Wanted Wizards. I was talking to Serena…"  
  
"You actually saw her?" asked Snape, removing the hood. "Is she all right?"  
  
"Except for emotionally hurt, she's fine. Anyway, I was talking to her and I didn't know that Voldemort was standing outside the door, so I said some stuff like "Yeah. I don't even want to be a Death Eater" and "You've got a great future ahead of you, and can't let it be ruined by an obsessive idiot like Voldemort."  
  
"There's where you're dead," laughed Snape.  
  
"I know. He's going to be after me after the wedding."  
  
"Wedding, what wedding?"  
  
"Serena's and his. He's marrying her tomorrow, whether she likes it or not, which she doesn't."  
  
"And the Sailor Scouts are where?"  
  
"In a cell in the dungeon. Only Sailor Mini Moon managed to make it through. She's with Serena. He's letting her stay, but doesn't know that she's a scout."  
  
"Good. The two of them can help. Come on. You're coming to this meeting," he said, throwing Draco a cloak.  
  
Serena fell asleep, and had horrible nightmares that night about Voldemort. She dreamt that Draco had come to save her, but Voldemort killed him, right before her eyes. When she woke up, she saw the sun shining through her window and her wedding dress lying on a chair, waiting for her. Rini's was laid out too.  
  
She put it on. It was past her ankles and trailed the floor. It had little puffy sleeves and was trimmed in gold. She placed the tiara in between her buns and flipped the veil over it. She looked wonderful on the outside, but felt horrible on the inside.  
  
She helped Rini into her dress, a long pink ball gown with silver trimmings and brushed out her hair and left it down. Rini slipped her shoes on and followed Serena out the door, and watched as she crashed into Draco.  
  
"Hi," he nervously said. "You look lovely."  
  
"Thanks," she said, staring at her feet.  
  
"These are for you," he said, producing a large bouquet of roses, pink, white and red.  
  
"They're lovely," she breathed. He magically made a vase and handed it to her to put the flowers in. She went back into her room, motioning for him to follow and set the flowers on her vanity.  
  
"Rini, can you head down to the ballroom early? I want you to check and make sure the flowers are all there."  
  
"All right," she said, and went down to the ballroom.  
  
"Serena," Draco began after Rini had left. "This is really hard for me to say, but I have to say it. I've thought about it long and hard, and I…I think I'm in love with you," he said shyly.  
  
"Draco, as much as Harry and Ron hate for me to admit it, I think I'm in love with you too," she replied.  
  
"What are we going to do?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I am not marrying him, end of story."  
  
"Personally, I can't blame you."  
  
"Will you escort me to the ballroom?" she asked, grinning.  
  
"I'd be honored."  
  
The music began to play and played for five minutes, but there was no sign of the bride. Voldemort began to clench his fists together and muttered, "She'd better be here, otherwise it's the little girl that's the first to go.  
  
The doors burst open, and Serena, her cheeks red from running to the ballroom stood and walked in. The Death Eaters turned around, taking in the sight of their new queen. Snape was seated in the back and watched her walk up, noticing her flushed face.  
  
'I wonder what she's been up to?' he asked himself, but then saw Draco slip in unnoticed.  
  
Voldemort noticed that she looked happier, and that made him happier as Wormtail began to marry them.  
  
AN: Since when has this guy been religious??  
  
"Death Eaters, and Future Death Eaters, we have gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of our Master and his beloved princess, Princess Serenity." A light applause was heard. "Do you, Master, take Serenity to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"Not long," muttered Snape under his breath. He whipped out his wand and Draco saw and followed suit.  
  
"Yes," replied Voldemort.  
  
"Avada…" whispered Snape and Draco at the same time.  
  
"Do you, Serenity, take our Master to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"Are you kidding?!" she yelled and ducked as Snape and Draco let go of their curses, both hitting Voldemort and Wormtail and sending Wormtail's dead body flying and Voldemort's body back into the wall. He got up and began firing curses at Draco and Snape. Serena and Rini ducked into the hall and quickly transformed.  
  
"Moon Tiara, Action!" yelled Serena, her attack cutting off Voldemort's.  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" yelled Rini, hitting Voldemort with her heart wand.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" yelled Serena, powering up the crystal. Draco hurried over to her.  
  
"You're not going to hurt yourself, are you?" he asked, worried.  
  
"Of course not. All I have to do is seal Voldemort inside this crystal and the world will be safe. All I need for you to do is find Fudge and Dumbledore. They'll be able to round up all of the Death Eaters.  
  
"Okay. I'll find them," he said, hurrying off.  
  
Serena became Princess Serenity, her crystal shining brightly. "Moon Crystal Power," she said again, activating it. Voldemort got up and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Her crystal created a shield around her and Rini, as she powered up her crystal. The two princesses combined their attack and Voldemort's curse rebounded on him, in addition to Serena and Rini's attacks. His body faded away, leaving a black shadow that flew out the window.  
  
Just then, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Fudge, and a bunch of Dementors rushed in. (Actually, the dementors floated in, but that's different).  
  
"Severus! I knew that you were behind this!" exclaimed McGonagall.  
  
Just then, Serena's silver crystal flickered and died. She fell backwards, and was caught in Draco's arms.  
  
"Actually, Professor. He helped me," Draco said quietly.  
  
"What?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"He helped me kill Voldemort," Draco repeated.  
  
Serena's eyes opened and she looked into Draco's eyes. "Draco?" she whispered. He put a finger to her lips, silencing her, and then replaced his fingers with a passionate kiss. Her eyes widened, but then peacefully closed again as she enjoyed the kiss.  
  
Rini smiled. She was right again, and this put her one up on Serena. She dashed out of the room, grabbing the key to the dungeons to free the scouts.  
  
The dementors rounded up the Death Eaters and took Wormtail's dead body with them. The Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy, were escorted to Azkaban, where the ministry of magic happily put them behind bars.  
  
"I love you," Serena whispered. Draco helped her to her feet. She uncertainly stood, leaning on him for support.  
  
"I know," he replied, kissing her again.  
  
"Oh sick!" exclaimed Mina, walking in with the rest of the scouts.  
  
"He's a Slytherin, Serena. He's going to end up as a Death Eater!" Raye protested.  
  
"What does that make you?" asked Draco, his eyes narrowing. Serena placed a finger over his lips and turned to her friends.  
  
"As unbelievable as this may seem to you, Draco and Professor Snape saved me. If it weren't for them, I'd be married to Voldemort now."  
  
"Serena, I'm happy for you," said Amy.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Michelle and Amara.  
  
Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape escorted the group back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Severus, I'm sorry for accusing you of being loyal to Voldemort. I had no idea that you'd end up saving my niece," McGonagall apologized.  
  
"It's okay, I guess," he said.  
  
A feast was held in honor of finding the missing students. As always, what had happened between Voldemort and Serena was a complete secret, so the whole school knew about it.  
  
"Some adventure, huh?" Draco asked Serena. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table, much to the Gryffindors dismay. They both got up to leave and walked out of the Great Hall together. He walked her up to the Gryffindor Common room and kissed her right outside the portrait hole. The portrait hole opened and Ron and Harry peeked out.  
  
"Come on," said Ron. "Party! With help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."  
  
"Okay. I'll be right there." She hugged Draco and hurried into the portrait hole. "Goodnight."  
  
She got inside and grabbed a butterbeer and a canary cream. She threw the canary cream to Amy and she ate it. Then she turned into a canary and went flying around the room.  
  
After an hour of partying, Serena went up to her dormitory. She changed into her pajamas and lay down in her bed, thinking about Draco. She was so glad that he shared her feelings and that Voldemort was defeated, for now. She loved Hogwarts, and just being away from it for a week was like living away from it for a year. She fell asleep, happy to be back and fell into a happy dream about her boyfriend. 


End file.
